I Don't Know My Name
by Rescue45
Summary: Mason took a deep breath and said, "My real name is not Mason Jones. I don't know what it is. I was kidnapped a long time ago and don't remember my real name."


I Don't Know My Name

Storyline: A new boy comes to Kenny and Davey's school. He tells them his name is Mason Jones. Mason is small for his age and very shy. Kenny and Davey make friends with him. Mason is scared to talk to the two boys until he finds out their dads are cops and that Davey's dad had himself been kidnapped.

Starsky and Jeanne are in the kitchen drinking coffee. Jeanne is about to leave for work and Starsky is waiting on Kenny. They are going to pick up Davey and Hutch. Kenny came into the kitchen carrying his bookbag and said, "I'm ready."

Jeanne looked at Starsky and said, "Try to stay out of trouble today, dear."

Starsky said, "I always try."

Kenny added, "Yeah, trouble just seems to find him and Uncle Ken."

Starsky added, "Hutch and I can't help it. It's like we're trouble magnets or something."

Jeanne said, "Or something. I'll see you tonight. I get off at 1400 hours."

Starsky said, "I'll be home by 1800 ish."

Jeanne said, "I know, heavy on the ish part." She smiled at him. He could never know what time he would be off work. She knew that. Not with his job. She was not always on time either, but pretty close to it.

Kenny said, "And I'll be home about 1600 ish."

Starsky patted his son on the head and said, "Let's go before you and Davey are late for school and Hutch and I are late for work."

They all walked into the garage. Starsky looked at the old red Torino.

Kenny asked, "Are you going to drive the tomato today dad?"

Starsky said, "I should. I should just to drive your uncle crazy, but no, I'll take the Mustang."

They got in the Mustang and Jeanne left in her car.

Kenny and Davey were sitting in homeroom at school when a new boy walked slowly into the class. He was small for his age and looked down when he came in the room. He was wearing a shirt that looked old and had a hole in the sleeve. Kenny and Davey looked at each other. This boy looked like he could use a friend and they were always eager to help new kids at school. Davey moved to another seat so the only empty seat was between him and Kenny. The teacher looked at him and asked, "Hi. My name is Mrs. Litchford. Welcome to the class."

The new boy looked down and he looked like he was scared to death. He mumbled, "My name is Mason. Mason Jones."

The teacher replied, "Well, Mason, you can take a seat between Davey Hutchinson and Kenny Starsky there." She pointed to the empty seat. Mason slowly walked to the empty seat. The teacher turned her back to write down tonight's assignment on the blackboard.

Davey reached out his hand to shake Mason's and said, "I'm Davey Hutchinson, but you can call me Hutch."

Mason gave him a half smile and slowly reached out his hand and shook it and said, "My name's Mason."

Kenny showed him what page they were on in their book. At the end of the class Kenny and Davey walked with him out of the class.

Kenny said, "My name's Kenny Starsky, but everyone calls me Starsky. Hey, what class do you have next?"

Mason reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with his schedule on it. He looked at it and said, "Math with Mr. Miller."

Kenny said, "That's good. I have the same class. Mr. Miller's pretty nice. You'll like him. Are you any good at math?"

Mason shyly said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kenny said, "Good. I do ok, but it's not my best subject."

Davey said, "I have Mr. Glass for English. I'll meet you two at lunch."

Kenny said, "Ok. See ya, Starsk." He looked at Mason and said, "Come on, I'll show you where to go."

Mason started walking then slowed down and he looked at his new friend.

Kenny said, "What's wrong Mason?"

Mason said, "I guess I'm not used to people being so nice to me.

Kenny said, "How many schools have you been too?"

Mason sheepishly said, "We move a lot. I've been to a lot of schools."

Kenny said, "We'll were pretty nice guys. Wait till you meet the rest of the gang at lunch." He smiled and added, "Really, most the kids at this school are pretty good. There are a few bad apples but most are pretty decent. You won't have any problems here and if you do, you let me or Hutch know."

Kenny took Mason to their math class. After class they met Davey for lunch. Kenny and Davey got in the lunch line and Mason had a bag lunch. The three of them sat down at a table and were joined by Calvin Johnson, James Reynolds, Amy Stevens, and Tracy Martin. Kenny introduced Mason to their friends. They all shook Mason's hand.

Tracy said, "Dad's in court today for that drug bust he was in on last month."

James said, "Is that the one he worked for months?

Tracy said, "He worked hard on that one. That's the guy that was selling to the elementary school kids."

James said, "Calvin's dad and mine go next week for that armed robbery case."

Amy said, "You know I think our dads spend more time in court than they do on the streets."

Mason said, "Court and on the streets. Are your dads cops?"

Davey said, "Yep, all of us here are cops kids."

Calvin said, "Yeah, and Starsky and Hutch's dads have been partners for over 41 years."

Mason said, "Wow. 41 years. That's a long time." He was still a little nervous but happy to have found a nice group of kids he could sit with. He didn't want anyone to know his secret though. He liked these kids and was glad he found a good group to hang out with.

The group had their lunch and all went their separate ways to the next class. Starsky said, "Mason, what do you have next?"

He pulled out his schedule and said, "History with a Mrs. Garcia."

Kenny and Davey both said, "Cool. That's our next class too."

They showed Mason to the next class. At the end of the day they told Mason they would see him in homeroom tomorrow. Mason asked, "Are your dads really cops?"

Kenny and Davey said at the same time, "Sure they are."

Mason looked like he wanted to tell them something but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just said, "Thanks Starsky, Hutch. I had a pretty good first day. I was a little nervous at first."

Davey said, "Just hang with our crowd. You'll be fine. See ya tomorrow."

Kenny and Davey saw Mason running home. They wondered if he liked to run or if he had something to do.

Kenny said, "That poor guy. He was so nervous all day."

Davey said, "Yeah, I'm glad he's got classes with us."

When Mason arrived at his house he ran inside and standing in the living room was tall, heavy set man who had his fist balled up. Mason was out of breath as he said, "I swear, I ran straight home. I got here as fast as I could, dad. Please don't."

Just then his dad hit him. Then he grabbed Mason by his hair and took him to his room. The room was empty except for a bed. The bed had sheets that looked like they were old and worn out. There was a blanket that was also worn and had holes in it. His dad threw Mason on the bed and left, locking Mason in the room behind him. He hollered, "And you're going to stay there the rest of the night."

Mason got up from his bed and opened his closet door. He had 5 shirts hanging up and 3 pairs of blue jeans. All of the clothes were old and some of them, like the shirt he had on, had holes in them. He looked through the clothes and decided what he would wear tomorrow. He was glad he had been locked in his room. At least he would be left alone and not hit on again. There was a bathroom off of his room and he put a cold cloth on his eye. It was already turning black. He was used to the pain of being hit. He barely felt it anymore, but he didn't want to have to explain it either. Not to his new friends who were all cops kids. He took his shirt and pants off, put on an old pair of sweatpants and t shirt, and hand washed his clothes in the sink. He tried to keep his clothes neat and clean, but he had some of them for a while now and they were getting torn no matter how hard he tried. After he hung the clothes on the tub to dry he sat on his bed.

He picked up his new books and started to look through them. His school books were the only books he had ever read. He was very good in school. He spent so much time locked in his room that his school work was all he had. He made a promise to himself sometime ago that he would get away. He didn't know how or when but someday he would find someone to trust with his secrets and get away. He was so scared of his dad, he had made so many threats over the years and he was sure his dad would carry them out, especially the one about killing him if he ever left. Mason wondered, as he looked through his books, if somehow these cop's kids or their parents could help him. It was too soon to tell if he could trust them yet.

The next day Kenny and Davey sat next to Mason in homeroom. They noticed he had a black eye. Davey asked, "Mason, how'd you get that shiner?"

Mason looked scared and said, "Oh, I was walking into the bathroom and stupid me walked right into the door."

Kenny wanted to make him feel better and said, "I did that once last year. I had a shiner for a week. Remember Hutch."

Davey nodded. Neither of them believed Mason. Davey told Mason to go to class he would catch up with him that he had left something in his locker. After Mason walked away he looked and Kenny and said, "Something's not right with him Hutch. Come with me to my locker."

Davey said, "I know. I don't believe him about the eye. Maybe we can get him to talk to us. He knows our dads are cops, he's bound to know we can help." As Davey talked to Kenny he pulled out a shirt he had in the locker.

Kenny said, "Or he's so scared that we'll find out what's really going on he won't talk to us at all. What are you gonna do with that shirt?"

Davey said, "I'm going to give it to Mason. His shirt is old and torn. Did you notice yesterday and today his shirts were old and torn?"

Kenny said, "I noticed."

Davey said, "I'm gonna tell him it's too small for me. What should we do? How can we get him to talk to us?"

Kenny said, "I know you don't like to talk about your dad's kidnapping but maybe that will get him to talk to us."

Davey said, "It's worth a shot. Let's try to bring it up at lunch." They nodded at each other. Davey added, "Let's not tell the others just yet until we know for sure." Kenny agreed. They went to their next class.

As Kenny and Mason met Davey for lunch, Davey handed Mason the shirt he had taken out of his locker and said, "I had this in my locker. I've been meaning to get rid of it it's too small for me. Do you want to see if it fits you Mason."

Mason looked like he was about to cry. No one had ever given him anything before. He took it slowly and said, "You mean I can have it."

Davey said, "Sure you can. It's too small for me but I think it will fit you."

Mason said, "Thanks Hutch. I'm gonna put it on now." He went into the bathroom to put on the new shirt.

Davey said, "Starsk, we gotta find out what's going on with him soon." Kenny nodded.

Mason came out of the bathroom and smiling he said, "It fits fine. Thank you Hutch."

Kenny said, "Let's go to lunch. I'm hungry."

Davey said, "It's pizza day too, one of my favorites."

When Kenny and Davey went through the lunch line they noticed that Mason had a bagged lunch again. Yesterday he had a peanut butter sandwich and they noticed that's what he had again today. Davey remembered how his dad had been given peanut butter and tuna when he was kidnapped and said, "Starsk, if you give me 50 cents we can buy Mason lunch." Kenny reached in his pocket and gave Davey 50 cents.

When Kenny and Davey sat down they put the extra tray down in front of Mason and Davey said, "Mason, you have got to try this pizza."

Mason said, "I can't pay for it."

Kenny said, "Don't worry about that, it's paid for. We wanted you to try it. Go ahead, it's good pizza."

Mason said, "Thanks guys."

Their usual lunch crowd was all seated. Davey asked Tracy, "How'd it go in court with your dad yesterday? Did they get a conviction?"

Tracy said, "Yep, with dad's testimony he got 15 years."

Mason asked, "Do all of you eat together every day?"

Kenny said, "Sure do. See with the danger our dad's face we kinda need to talk to each other."

Amy said, "It's our way of coping with the danger they face."

Calvin said, "Sometimes our dads are gone for days when they work undercover. We can't always tell each other what are dads are into, but we are always here for each other."

James said, "Mason, did you hear a big shoot out last year during the Superbowl game?"

Mason said, "Yeah, I did hear something about a bunch of cops getting shot. Was that here in Bay City?"

Calvin said, "It was at my house. My dad, Starsky's and Hutch's, dads were all shot."

James said, "It was bad, really bad, but no one died. We really needed each other then. Calvin and Starsky's dad were critical."

Calvin said, "They all got together and cleaned up our house so we wouldn't have to see it."

James said, "We really are here for each other."

Tracy said, "We have been through a lot together."

Davey knew this was his opening to bring up his dads kidnapping and said, "When my dad was missing these guys kept me from going crazy. I don't know how I could have managed without them and Starsky."

Mason asked, "What happened to your dad, if you don't mind telling."

Kenny and Davey looked at each other. Kenny said, "Almost two years ago Uncle Ken was kidnapped and held captive for almost 4 months."

Mason said, "Your Uncle Ken?"

James said, "Yeah, Starsky and Hutch dads are partners, but they are cousins too."

Mason said, "I didn't know that."

Davey said, "Our dads married twins. My mom died when I was only 4. When dad was missing I stayed with Starsky."

Mason said, "Your dad was kidnapped for almost 4 months. Wow. I'll bet that was a hard time for you."

Davey said, "Yeah, it was." He looked at Kenny. He knew this was the opening they needed to get Mason to realize that he could trust them with whatever was going on with him. "Dad found a way to escape. It took him almost 4 months but he did it."

Kenny added, "It was hard for Uncle Ken to get away. He had been chained up and tortured for almost 4 months. He had to wait for the right moment to get away but he did and he's back and safe now."

Davey said, "Dad took a big chance when he escaped. He was in the mountains and saw a couple of guys camping. He was hurt pretty bad, he didn't have a choice but to trust them to help. He took that chance and he's fine now."

Calvin said, "Hutch's dad almost died the day he escaped. If he hadn't trusted those campers he wouldn't have lived through the night."

Tracy said, "Hey, the bell just rang. We got to go to class. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The group of friends got up and went their separate ways. Davey and Kenny were walking with Mason. They could see he had something he wanted to say.

Davey said, "Mason, what is it? I know you want to say something."

Mason said, "Hutch, that bit about your dad having been kidnapped is it true?"

Davey said, "Yes, it is. He was gone for almost 4 months and he was tortured while he was held captive."

Mason said, "Tortured?"

Kenny put his hand on Davey's shoulder. Davey took a deep breath. He would rather not relive that part of their lives, but, at the same time, he knew that Mason needed to hear this and he said, "Yes, the man who had him beat and even tased him."

Mason asked, "And he's safe now. He got away."

Kenny said, "Yes, he is because he trusted a couple of strangers. Who now, by the way, happen to be cops. Mason, please talk to us. We know something's wrong."

Davey added, "Let us help you. Or at least let our dads help. We know you didn't that black eye by hitting a door."

Mason saw the man that called himself his father pulling into the school's parking lot. Mason turned pale and staggered. He had often moved twice in one week and he was scared that he was going to have to move today. He knew this was his chance. He knew Hutch's dad would understand. He knew he had to talk to him and it had to be right now.

Davey said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mason said, "Hutch, can I talk to your dad.?"  
>Davey said, "Sure, when?"<p>

Mason was visibly shaking and said, "Now, I mean right now. Let's skip the next class and call him. Please before I lose my nerve. That's him pulling into the school. I can't go back with him. I just can't. He's gonna kill me someday. I just know he is. I'm trusting you guys please, get me out of here."

Kenny and Davey looked at each other. Davey said, "Ok. Starsky you take Mason to the woods behind the dumpsters, I'll go to my locker get my phone and meet you there. If I get caught I'll just say I left my book or have to use the bathroom. I have that old hall pass I've been saving ok?"

Kenny said, "Ok. Mason, please tell us what's going on."

Mason said, "Well, if your dad can find the nerve to escape and trust strangers, I guess I can too." Mason started shaking and crying. Davey put his hand on Mason's shoulder and said, "It's ok. Trust us you know we can help you."

Mason took a deep breath and said, "My real name is not Mason Jones. I don't know what it is. I was kidnapped a long time ago and don't remember my real name."

Davey said, "I'll be right back. I'll meet you in the woods, Starsk." Kenny nodded.

Kenny took Mason to the wooded area behind the dumpsters and they hid there. Kenny looked at Mason and said, "I'm glad you told us."

Mason said, "I am too. I'm scared of him. He's so mean. I just can't go back."

Kenny said, "You won't have to. Our dads will see to that. You'll be safe now don't worry."

Davey ran to his locker. He looked around the corner and didn't see anyone. He has an old hall pass he's had all year, but he wants to keep it as long as he can. He hurried and opened his locker and took out his cell phone. He quickly put it in his pocket.

Once he was outside, he took the phone out of his pocket and called his dad. He was scared and excited and knew he needed to be calm so his dad would be able to understand him. He crouched behind a car in the parking lot so he wouldn't be seen. He took a couple of deep breaths as he dialed his dad's number.

Starsky and Hutch had just sat down to eat lunch when Hutch's phone rang. He knew the ringtone was Davey's and if he was calling in the middle of the day from school something was wrong. He answered it, "Davey, what's wrong?"

Davey said, "Dad, I need you to come to the school now and I need you to come to the wooded area behind the dumpsters. Mason, that new kid in school, just told us he was kidnapped years ago. The man saying he's his dad just pulled up to the school. Mason is so scared, dad, please hurry. Starsky and I will be in the woods with him we'll see you and come out when you get here."

Hutch said, "Ok, Davey. Starsky and I will be there in 5 minutes. Are you safe?" Starsky looked at Hutch. He knew there was something bad going on. They both got up and threw their lunches in the trash.

Davey said, "We're safe for now dad, just hurry and don't turn the siren on. We can't let anyone know you're on the way."

Starsky and Hutch were already in the car by the time Hutch hung up the phone. Starsky said, "What's going on?"

Hutch shook his head and said, "Davey said that new friend of theirs Mason just told them he was kidnapped years ago and his dad, I mean kidnapper just pulled into the school. They're hiding in the wooded area by the dumpsters in the back of the school. He said not to use the siren."

Starsky said, "Kenny told me there was something going on with Mason that didn't seem right."

Hutch said, "Davey told me the same thing."

Starsky and Hutch pulled into the back part of the school and saw the dumpsters. Next to the dumpsters was the wooded area. Davey said they would see them and come out. Starsky and Hutch got out of the car.

Mason said, "Hutch, will you talk to your dad first and ask him if I can talk to him alone, please? I'm so scared right now." Mason was visibly shaking.

Davey said, "Sure. It'll be ok. That's them now. You two stay here. I'll get dad."

Hutch saw Davey walking out of the woods and ran to him. He put his arms around Davey and said, "Are you boys ok? Where is Kenny and Mason?" Starsky caught up to Hutch and was looking around to make sure they were safe.

Davey said, "Mason wanted me to talk to you first. He wants to talk to you alone. I'm sorry, dad, but we told him about what happened to you. That was the only way we could get him to open up and tell us what was going on."

Hutch said, "It's ok, son. I'm glad you did. You did the right thing."

Davey said, "He's so scared right now. Starsk and I didn't know what we should do, so we called you and hid here with him."

Hutch said, "Ok. Where is he?" Davey pointed to the woods on left side of the dumpster. Hutch said, "Stay here and tell Starsky what car is his." Hutch walked towards the wooded area. Starsky looked at Davey.

Davey said, "Uncle Dave, the man who is claiming to be Mason's dad is driving that blue Buick, the one that's at the end of the lot. He went inside just before we called you. He's probably trying to get Mason out of school now."

Starsky said, "Davey I want you to sit in my car and watch that Buick. If he comes out, I want you to let me know ok. I'm going to call for backup."

Davey said, "Ok." Just as Starsky started to walk away, Davey asked, "Uncle Dave, did we do the right thing, hiding Mason?"

Starsky said, "Yes, you sure did. Let me know if that car moves ok, and stay out of sight." Starsky crouched down behind the car so he wouldn't be seen. He called the station for a black and white unit. He told them to hurry but not to run the sirens. He told them to come to the dumpster behind the school.

Davey got in his uncle's car and crouched down, but sat up enough to see if the Buick moved.

Hutch walked to where Davey pointed and he saw his nephew and another boy. Kenny said, "Mason this is my Uncle Ken, Uncle Ken this is Mason and he really needs to talk to you."

Hutch said, "So I hear." He reached out his hand to shake Mason's and said, "Hi, Mason. Kenny I'd like you to join your dad and Davey and give me a minute with Mason ok?" Kenny nodded his head and walked away. Hutch crouched down to be at Mason's eye level and said, "Mason, I know my son said you were kidnapped. Telling him was a hard thing to do and it took a lot of courage, believe me I know. I promise my partner and I will help you. I know how hard it was for you to trust Davey and Kenny. I hope you will trust me too."

Mason looked at him. Hutch recognized that look. It was the same look he had looked at Seth and Austin with when they found him in the mountains. It was a, I'm taking a big chance and risking my life in trusting you, please help me look. Hutch hugged Mason and said, "We will talk more later for now let's get you out of here and someplace safe. How does that sound?"

Mason nodded and half-way hugged Hutch back and took his hand. He looked at Hutch and asked, "You were really kidnapped too?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I was. It took me almost 4 months to escape. Mason, how long have you been"

Mason cut him off, "I don't know how long ago it was. I think I was about 6. It's been so long."

Hutch put his hand on Mason's shoulder and said, "Well, you're safe now. I promise." Mason gave a sigh of relief. He knew deep inside that he was right in trusting Starsky and Hutch. He knew he could trust their dads. They walked back to the car with the others.

Starsky had told Kenny to get in the car with Davey when he came out of the woods. When he saw Hutch and Mason walking towards them he said, "Hutch, I got backup coming."

Hutch nodded. He saw the other boys in the car and said, "Mason, I'd like you to get in Starsky's car with Kenny and Davey and stay out of sight. You'll be safe there ok?"

Mason looked at the car and saw the other boys in the back seat and he nodded his head and got in the car with them.

Starsky told Hutch, "I got backup coming. Why don't you get the boys out of here, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the car."

Hutch said, "Are you kidding? I'm not going to leave you here alone. But I do have an idea. He's probably trying to get Mason out of class. Let's call the school and tell them to stall him and we'll go in and bust him. Backup will be here by that time the boys will be safe."

Starsky said, "Yeah, that's a great idea."

Hutch said, "Well, you know I have been known to have them from time to time." He smiled and walked to the car. He looked inside and asked, "Mason, the man who kidnapped you, what's his name?"

Mason said, "I don't know his real name, but right now he's calling himself Jason Jones."

Hutch said, "Ok, thanks." He told the boys the plan. They were told to stay out of sight until back up comes.

Hutch took out his cell phone and dialed the school. When the secretary answered, Hutch said, "Hello, Melissa, this is Hutch" He knew Melissa the secretary from previous dealings with his son's school. He said, "Just answer yes or no is someone named Jason Jones there to pick up a Mason Jones?"

Melissa said, "Yes."

Hutch said, "I need you to stall him. Listen carefully. He is not that boy's father. Starsky and I are outside the school and we are coming in just give us a minute."

Melissa said, "Hold one minute please, let me transfer you."

Hutch said, "He's standing there now isn't he?"

Melissa said, "Yes, I'll transfer you."

Hutch asked, "Does he have a weapon?"

Melissa said, "No, sir. I'll have to transfer you."

Hutch said, "Ok. Just stay calm everything will be alright."

Melissa said, "Ok."

Melissa looked at Jason Jones and said, "Just a minute. I'll be right back."

Jason Jones said in a loud voice, "Wait one minute. I've been here for over 10 minutes now. My son has a doctor's appointment. I need you to get him, and I need you to get him now!"

Melissa said, "Yes, Mr. Jones. I'm trying to find which class your son is in right now. There seems to be a problem with the computer. Hold on just a minute, I'll be right back."

She walked into the principal's office, "Hutch is on the phone and he wants us to stall Jason Jones. He says he's not Mason's dad. They are coming in to arrest him now. He's on line 1."

Mr. Hudson, the principal, picked up the phone and said, "Detective, this is Mr. Hudson. My secretary just told me you want us to stall Mr. Jones."

Hutch said, "Yes, we have Mason outside he's safe. Starsky and I are coming in to arrest him now."

Hutch told Principal Hudson, "How many people are in the front office?"

Principal Hudson said, "About 5."

Hutch said, "Ok. Get as many out of the office as you can. We're coming in, in about 2 minutes.  
>Principal Hudson said, "Ok." He hung up and walked out of his office. He told Melissa to stay in the office. When he went to the front he saw Jason Jones, who looked very upset. Principal Hudson walked over to another office secretary wrote a note and said, "Please take this to the school nurse." The secretary looked at the noted and nodded. He had written leave the office quickly and don't say a word. When she left the office Principal Hudson looked at another office employee and said, "Tammy, will you please go to the copy room and pick up those papers I've been waiting for. They called and they're ready now."<p>

Tammy got up and said, "Sure, I'll be right back.

Jones looked at Principal Hudson and said, "Are you the principal here?"

Mr. Hudson said, "Yes sir. I am Principal Hudson. Can I help you?"

Jones still sounding very angry said, "I've been trying to get my kid out of school for an appointment and nobody seems to know where he is. I want my son now!"

Starsky and Hutch zipped up their jackets half way so they could hide their guns and get to them quickly if needed.

As Starsky and Hutch walked into the school, they saw Principal Hudson, talking with a man he had never seen before and 2 secretaries. They knew that must be Jones. Hutch walked up behind Jones and Starsky stood at the doorway. Hutch looked at the principal and he nodded at Hutch. Starsky and Hutch knew this was the right man. Hutch took out his badge and showed it to Jones and said, "I'm Detective Hutchinson, I need you to quietly come with me. Let's not make a seen here."

Jones made a move to hit Hutch as he said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Hutch grabbed Jones' arm, put it behind him, and slammed his head on the counter and said, "Ok, let's do this the hard way." Jones tried to get away.

Starsky was leaning against the door. He looked at Jones and said, "I wouldn't resist if I were you."

Jones looked at Starsky and said, "And who are you?"

Starsky said, "His partner. We may look old, but you don't stand a chance of getting out of here."

Jones settled down and let Hutch cuff him. He said, "Am I under arrest?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, you're under arrest."

Jones said, "What did that brat kid of mine say about me on this time? Whatever he said is a lie. That kid ain't nothing but trouble."

Hutch felt a lot of anger and Starsky could see it building up. He knew Hutch was thinking of Grayson and what he had done to him. Starsky knew Hutch was almost at a breaking point. Hutch drew back his fist to hit Jones. Starsky walked over to Hutch, put his hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Hey, I got this one, buddy." He grabbed Jones and started walking out with him. Hutch was relieved that Starsky had stepped in. He was about to really let this guy have it. He knew he would have regretted it later. Starsky took Jones out of the school.

Hutch thanked Principal Hudson and told him he would come back tomorrow and explain what happened and that Davey, Kenny and Mason would be out of school the rest of the day. Principal Hudson said that would be fine. He knew Starsky and Hutch well enough to know that he could trust them.

Just as Starsky and Hutch went into the school a black and white unit pulled up next to Starsky's car. Davey looked to see if he knew who it was. He smiled and said, "Kenny, it's Seth and Thompson." Davey opened the door to get out.

Mason said, "You know them?"

As Kenny and Davey got out Davey said, "Yeah, we know them."

Seth and Thompson got out of their car too. They looked at the three boys.

Kenny said, "Seth, Thompson, this is our new friend Mason. Mason, this is Seth Green and his partner James Thompson."

Mason managed to barley say, "Hi." He was really nervous and scared.

Davey said, "Mason, Seth is one of the men who found my dad in the mountains and brought him home. They saved my dad's life."

Mason felt better. He took a deep breath and said, "Really?"

Davey said, "I wouldn't lie about that."

Seth asked, "Davey, where's your dads?"

Davey told him that their dads were in the school. They didn't want Jones to get away.

Another black and white pulled up with Austin and his partner Bill Martin.

Kenny walked to the patrol car. Mason looked at Davey and asked, "You know them too?"

Davey said, "Sure. That's Seth's brother Austin and his partner Bill Martin"

Mason said, "The other one that helped your dad?"

Davey said, "The same."  
>Kenny had told Austin and Martin about the blue Buick and their dads were in the school now going after Jones.<p>

Thompson asked the boys to get back in Starsky's car. They boys did as they were asked.

Seth and Thompson were sitting in Starsky's car watching the boys. Austin and his partner Martin were watching the blue Buick that Jason Jones had driven to the school.

Starsky saw Austin and took Jones to him and Martin he asked them to book him for kidnapping and hold him until they could get to the station.

After Jones was put into Austin's patrol car, Hutch walked up to Starsky, put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and didn't say a word he just looked at Starsky. That look was a thank you for holding me back look. Starsky just gave Hutch a look that said you've held me back a couple times too.

Starsky and Hutch walked to Starsky's car and told the boys they could get out now everything was ok and Jones was under arrest. Seth, Thompson and the boys got out of the car.

Mason asked Hutch, "What happens now?"

Hutch said, "Well now we talk." Mason looked at everyone. Hutch knew he was uncomfortable around so many people. Starsky did too. Starsky tapped Hutch on the shoulder and walked away from the others. Hutch said, "I'll be right back."

Starsky cut him off, "Hey, I think Mason needs to talk to you alone. Take my car to the station and I'll get a way to get me and the boys to meet you there ok?"

Hutch looked at Starsky and turned around and looked at Mason. He knew Starsky was right. He saw another black and white unit pulling up and said, "There's your ride." Starsky and Hutch walked back over to the boys. Hutch said, "Davey, I'd like you to go with Seth and Thompson to the station." Seth nodded at Hutch.

The black and white unit pulled up and Starsky talked to them and asked them to give him and Kenny a ride back to the station. That would leave Hutch to take Mason in his car and give them a little time to talk alone. Everyone got into the cars they were going to the station in.

Hutch looked at Mason and said, "You and I are going in Starsky's car ok?"

Mason got in the front seat and buckled up and said, "Ok."

Hutch got in the driver's seat and buckled up himself. He looked at Mason and said, "I'm proud of you. I know how hard all this has been for you."

Mason said, "Hutch told me you were kidnapped."

Hutch said in a matter of fact voice, "Yeah. Yeah, I was."

Mason said, "Hutch said you had to trust a couple of strangers to get away. I figured if you could trust someone then it was time for me trust someone too."

Hutch said, "I'm glad you did. You trusted the right people. I know that was hard."

Mason asked, "Hutch said the man that had you hurt you. Did he hurt you?"

Hutch took a deep breath as he remembered some of the things that Grayson had done to him. Looked at Mason and knew this child needed him to be honest and he needed to talk to someone who had gone through it too. Hutch said, "Yes. Yes, he did. But I trusted people around me, I talked to them and I let them help me. I'm ok now." He paused a minute and added, "You will be too Mason. Everything is going to get better starting right now."

Mason smiled and said, "You know, I'm beginning to think so myself."

Hutch started to drive. Mason asked, "What's going to happen to me now. I mean where do I go? I don't have a home."

Hutch didn't stop to think about the consequences of his next words and said, "Well, you can stay with me and Davey until we find your real parents."

Mason said, "Really?"

Hutch realized what he said and wasn't sure if it would be allowed by child services but he said, "I'll see what I can. I promise you that ok?" The two of them talked a little on the way to the station. Hutch knew that he even though he needed information from Mason he had to take it slow and easy. This child was scared and there was no telling what he has been through. Hutch saw Mason's black eye and asked him if he was ok physically. Mason was uncomfortable answering questions about what happened to him and said that he was fine. He said he was not hurting anyplace now.

At the station Hutch still needed to talk to Mason in more detail about what happened. He took Mason to an interrogation room. Mason looked nervous. Hutch said, "Don't worry you're not in any trouble. We just need to talk and this is a nice quiet room ok?" Mason nodded. He sat in a chair and put his down like he was ashamed. He looked up at Hutch and said, "Mason's not my real name."

Hutch sat in a chair next to Mason and said, "I suspected as much. What is your name, your real name?"

Mason slowly said, "I don't know, sir."

Hutch smiled when he called him sir. He said, "You can call me Hutch."

Mason said, "That's what I call Davey."

Hutch laughed and said, "Well that's gonna get confusing pretty quick huh. What about Ken. You can call me Ken."

Mason said, "Ok, Ken."

Starsky had taken the boys to another room. He asked them what happened.

Kenny said, "Dad, Mason had a black eye when he came to school today. Hutch and I knew something wasn't right. We figured he was being abused at home but. "

Davey finished, "We never thought he was kidnapped. We thought if I told him about dad's kidnapping he would tell us he was being hurt at home."

Kenny said, "Then he saw his dad, or whoever that man was pull into the parking lot and he got really scared. I mean really scared and asked Hutch to call Uncle Ken."

Davey said, "He told us that he had been kidnapped. He said he couldn't go back to him. He wanted me to call dad."

Kenny said, "We had to help Mason."

Starsky told the boys they did the right thing and he would clear it with the school tomorrow. He handed the boys some money and told them to get some snacks and a drink from the cafeteria and he would be back that he wanted to see Hutch. The boys thanked Starsky for the money and left to go get a drink.

Starsky was watching Hutch talking to Mason through the 2-way mirror. He knew this was going to bring back some unpleasant memories for Hutch and he wanted to make sure his partner was ok.

Mason looked at Hutch and said in a sad voice again, "I don't know my own name."

Hutch gritted his teeth and put his arm around Mason. He felt bad for this little boy and desperately wanted to help him. He looked in the mirror. He could feel Starsky's presence. He knew his partner was watching him. He forced a smile and said, "Well, can you think of a name you want us to call you until we find out what your real name is."

Mason thought a minute. He looked at Hutch and said, "You know I feel really lucky today. I'd like to be called Lucky. Do you think that's a dumb name?"

Hutch said, "That's a great name. Lucky it is then."

Lucky said, "He changed my name a lot. Sometimes I'd have to remember 4 to 5 names a month."

Hutch didn't know what to say. He finally said, "Well, we'll call you Lucky until we know for sure. You won't have to change it again. Can you remember some of the names you were called and any place you might have been?"

Lucky perked up and smiled. He sounded excited as he said, "I can do that. I started writing them down. All the names he called me, himself and the places we've lived. I got them all written down in a book and he doesn't know it."

Hutch smiled and said, "That was great thinking. Where is it?"

Lucky said, "It's in my bookbag. He never cared about my grades or what I did in school so I kept it hidden from him in my bookbag. It's in the car."

Hutch asked, "Starsky's car?"

Lucky nodded and said, "Do you think it'll be ok with him if I call him Dave since I call Kenny, Starsky. This is going to get really confusing." He laughed.

Hutch looked in the mirror. He knew Starsky was laughing. And Starsky who was still watching was laughing. Hutch said, "I know he won't mind. It is confusing."

Starsky picked up the phone to the room he was still laughing when he said, "I'll get the book. Just tell me to so he won't know I'm watching all this."

Hutch said, "We're fine Starsk. Hey, Mason wants to be called Lucky until we can find out what his real name is and can you get his bookbag, it's in your car."

Starsky said, "Good enough. I'll go get it."

Hutch hung up the phone. He looked at Lucky and said, "Lucky, we need to find out who you are. The best way to do that is to get your fingerprints and see if you're in the computer as missing."

Lucky said, "Ok, do whatever you need to do."

Hutch picked up the phone again and said, "This is Hutch in interrogation room 3 bring me a fingerprint kit. Thanks."

Lucky looked at Hutch. He asked, "What happens now?"

Hutch said, "I'll tell you what, when Starsky comes in with your book bag I'd like to go talk to my Chief. Starsky will stay with you here ok? I won't be gone long and you can talk to him about anything. He helped me a lot when I came back."

Lucky said, "You really trust him huh?"

Hutch said, "With my life. He's been my best friend forever."

Lucky said, "One of the kids at school said you'd been partners for over 40 years."

Hutch said, "Yep. We sure have."

Starsky came back with the book bag he also had a couple of drinks and a bag of chips. He handed Lucky the book bag and said, "Here you go Lucky. I like that name." Hutch left to talk to Chief Sterling.

Lucky looked at Starsky and asked, "Is it okay if I call you Dave? I call Kenny, Starsky and it's going to be confusing if I call you both Starsky. Your partner said I can call him Ken since I call Davey Hutch."

Starsky chuckled and said, "Yeah, it is confusing. It's confused people for years. You can call me Dave."

Lucky said, "Ken said you helped him when he came home after being kidnapped."

Starsky looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes, I did. I won't lie to you. It was a very hard time for him and all of us."

Lucky asked, "Did you miss him. When he was gone I mean?"

Starsky said, "We all missed him. We never gave up on finding him."

Lucky asked, "Do you think my parents have given up on finding me? I mean it's been so long."

Starsky closed his eyes a couple of seconds and he thought about what must be going through Lucky's mind to ask a question like that. He felt very sad for him. He thought carefully about what to say and said, "I'm sure you're parents love you very much and are going to be really happy to have you home again. Hey lets go through that book with your names in its. See if we can come up with something."

Lucky looked in his bookbag and pulled out a notebook. He opened it and showed it to Starsky. He pointed to the first page and said, "This is the first entry. It's the first name I could remember he called me. I stared writing all this down about 3 years ago, but I remembered some of the names we went by before that. I wrote it all down here look." He handed Starsky the book. Lucky had written down every name he could remember that they used. He had written down the names of cities in 4 different states. Starsky was impressed by the information he had written down. Starsky looked through the book and said, "This is amazing. You did great with this."

Lucky looked at him and asked, "Is it going to help find my parents?"

Starsky said, "It's a start, Lucky. It's a good start."

Just then a policewoman came in with the fingerprint kit Hutch had asked for. Lucky looked nervous. He was always scared when he met new people. Starsky stood up and said, "Lucky this is Officer Moon. She's here to get your fingerprints. Let's find out if you're in the system ok?"

Lucky nodded. He stood up and let Officer Moon take his fingerprints. She also took a picture of him. Stasky explained that they could use the picture to see if they could match it to the missing children's data base.

Hutch walked into the Chief's office and before he could say a word Chief Sterling said, "I know what you're going to ask and I have already called Child Protective Services and they agreed that if you take a few days off work you can keep Mason with you. Someone is on the way now to talk to you both. They should be here soon." Hutch gave Chief Sterling a surprised look. Chief Sterling said, "What you think Starsky is the only one who knows you. I've known you for what 10 years now. I knew you'd want to keep Mason with you until his parents are located."

Hutch chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess you do know me and Starsky pretty well. It's Lucky by the way."

Chief Sterling said, "What's lucky?"  
>Hutch said, "His name. He wants to be called Lucky until we can find out what his real name is."<p>

Chief Sterling said, "How'd you come up with that?"

Hutch said, "It was his idea. I asked what he wanted us to call him until we knew his real name and he said he felt lucky today so that's what he wants us to call him." The Chief smiled at Hutch. "Huh, Chief, you said I have to take a few days off work?"

Chief said, "They said it was the only way you could have temporary custody of him. Since you're not married, they didn't want him to be left alone while you were at work."

Hutch said, "Oh, I see their point. Well, maybe I can talk to them when they get here. Lucky can stay with Jeanne while Starsk and I are working like Davey does."

Chief said, "Maybe. You'll have to work that out with them. I don't suppose it will do any good to ask if you know what you're doing."

Hutch replied, "Do I ever know Chief."

Chief Sterling asked, "How is Mason, I mean Lucky doing?"

Hutch said, "I'm not sure. It's going to take time. He's been through a lot. He's scared, but he's talking to me. That's a good sign. Anything else Chief?"

Chief Sterling said, "No. You can get back to him. And by the way, take a couple of days off, you and Starsky both."

Hutch said, "Of course Starsky too. If I'm off, he's gonna be." He laughed when he said that.

Chief Sterling just shook his head and said, "I hope that will give the two of you enough time to find out who that young man is and get him back where he belongs."

Hutch said, "I hope so. Thanks Chief."

Hutch saw a woman walking down the hall. He recognized her as Madison Reynolds. She worked with Child Protective Services and Hutch had worked with her before. He walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug. He said, "I'm hoping you're here to see me."

Madison said, "Yes, Hutch, I am. I hear you found another stray." She smiled at him. Hutch had a few kids put in his temporary custody over the years.

He smiled back and said, "Actually this time it was Davey who found him." He got a serious look on his face and said, "He's been kidnapped. He's really scared but he's talking to me some. Poor kid doesn't even know his real name. We're getting ready to fingerprint him now, and see if he's in the computer's missing children's data base."

Madison said, "You know I need to talk to him alone a few minutes."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I know." They started walking. Hutch said, "He's in here. Oh, he wants to be called Lucky until we find out his real name."

Madison said, "Lucky huh. That sounds like a positive."

They walked into the room where Lucky and Starsky were. Starsky said, "Hi Madison."

Hutch sat down and said, "Lucky, this is Madison Reynolds she works for Child Protective Services. She needs to talk to you a couple minutes alone. Now Starsky and I will be just outside ok?"

Lucky asked, "Is she the one who decides where I have to go?"

Madison sat down and said, "Yes, I am."

Lucky said, "Ok." He looked at Hutch and said, "You won't be far will you?"

Hutch said, "No. We'll be right outside." Lucky nodded ok.

Madison sat in a chair next to Lucky and said, "Now Detective Hutchinson said that he's willing to let you stay with him and Davey for a while until your parents can be found. I just need to make sure that this is what you want."

Lucky said, "It is what I want until they find my parents. I trust them."

Madison smiled and said, "Ok, Lucky, you can stay with Hutch." She opened the door and Starsky and Hutch came back in.

Hutch whispered to Starsky, "You and I are off for a couple of days by the way."

Starsky said, "Let me guess Chief Sterling said if you keep him, you have to be off work to take care of him and I'm off by default." He smiled at Hutch.

Hutch nodded and smiled back and said, "Something like that, but watch this." He looked at Madison and said, "Madison, Chief Sterling said if I keep Lucky with me your department says I have to take off work?"

Madison looked at Hutch, she knew where this was going and said, "Well, we can get around that if Jeanne is willing to watch him like she does Davey when the two of you are at work. And it has to be ok with Lucky here."

Hutch looked at Lucky, "Lucky, Jeanne is Starsky's wife. Davey stays there after school and sometimes stays the night when I have to work late. If you agree you can stay there with Davey and Kenny while I work. All of this is just until we find your real parents and get you home."

Lucky said, "I trust you, Ken, and you too, Dave. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Ms. Reynolds I'd like to stay with Ken."

Madison said, "Ok. It's all as soon you sign here Hutch." She handed some papers to Hutch. She looked at Starsky and said, "Can I assume that Jeanne knows about this?"

Starsky said, "Well, huh, she doesn't exactly know about any of this but you know she won't mind. Lucky will be with Hutch most of the time anyway."

Madison said, "You two are lucky I know you so well." She looked at Lucky gave him a card with her name on it and said, "Lucky, you call me whenever you need to ok? You're in good hands with Starsky and Hutch here. I've known them and their families for years."

Lucky took the card and said, "Thank you."

Later that night after a pizza dinner, Davey was taking a shower and Hutch was sitting with Lucky in the living room. Hutch knew something was on Lucky's mind. He asked, "What is it Lucky? What are you thinking?"

Lucky asked Hutch, "Ken, what if they don't want me?"

Hutch said, "You mean your parents? Lucky, I'm sure they will not only want you, but they will be so glad to have you back."

Lucky said, "How long do you think it will take to find out who I am?"

Hutch said, "Well, with computers today it shouldn't take more than a day or two."

Lucky said, "What if they never find out who I am?"

Hutch took a deep breath. He knew this boy was really scared about a lot of things that no child should ever worry about. It broke his heart to think of a child going through what he did or worse. He said, "I don't think that will happen. I do believe that we will find out who you are in a couple of days. If, and it's a strong if, we don't then you can stay here with Davey and me ok?"

Lucky said, "You really mean it."

Hutch smiled and said, "Yeah, I really mean it." They talked a while. Lucky told Hutch that he was feeling really happy and lucky for the first time he could remember. Hutch knew he had to take it slow and not ask a lot of questions about what happened to Lucky. He knew he would tell him things when he was ready.

Hutch said, "Lucky, when I came back it was hard at first, really hard for me to tell anyone about what I had been through. Once I started talking about it though it was easy. I know it's hard for you too. I want you to know that you can talk to any of us about anything."

Lucky said, "Ken, it was bad. He was always so mean to me. Always yelling and locking me in my room."

Hutch said, "He's in jail now and he will be for a long time. You're safe now."

Lucky said, "I wish I could remember when I was taken. I want to know what happened."

Hutch said, "When we find your parents, they may be able to tell us that."

Davey came out of the shower and said, "It's your turn, Lucky."

Lucky got up and Davey followed him to his room. He had laid out some pajamas for Lucky to put on and told him there was towels and wash cloths in the bathroom. Davey left the room. Lucky took off his shirt. Davey came back in and saw Lucky's back. Lucky turned around so Davey couldn't see it. Davey said slowly, "Lucky, don't hide it. My dad had marks when he came back too. It's ok. No one's gonna hurt you like that again."

Lucky said, "I didn't want you to see"

Davey cut him off, he said, "Lucky, I'm your friend. I want to help you like Uncle Dave helped my dad when he came back."

Lucky said, "I've never had a friend before."

Davey said, "We'll you got some friends now. Starsky, me, the rest of our friends at school we'll be here for you and so will our dads."

Lucky asked, "Do you think I should show your dad?"

Davey said, "Yeah, I do. Do you me to go with you?" Lucky nodded as he put his shirt back on.

They went into the living room where his dad was. Hutch noticed the look on both boys and said, "What is it? What's wrong guys?"

Davey walked slowly to the couch sat down and said, "Dad, he has bruises marks all over his back." Lucky sat beside Davey. He didn't know what to do or say.

Hutch said, "Lucky, can I see your back?" Lucky didn't say anything he stood up and took his shirt off. Hutch saw the marks on Lucky's back. Like the bruises he had on his 2 years ago, they were in different stages of healing. Some of them were new though. Hutch said, "I'm sorry, Lucky. I should have taken you to a doctor today."

Lucky said, "I don't need a doctor. There is nothing they can do."

Hutch said, "I guess not."

Lucky said, "I'm really tired can we talk more tomorrow."

Hutch helped him button up the long sleeved pajama shirt and hugged him and said, "It's ok, Lucky. It'll be okay. He can never hurt you again."

Lucky said, "Are you sure he can't find me?"

Hutch said, "No, he can't find you and he's in jail right now. He will be locked up for a long time."

Lucky said, "I know I need to talk about what happened, but I'm tired. Can I just go to sleep now?"

Hutch said, "Sure. I'm here and you're safe with me and Davey ok. Davey will show you everything you need." The boys went to Davey's room. Davey showed him where extra blankets were in case he got cold. He told him he would be back in a few minutes.

As Davey was leaving, Lucky said, "Davey, thanks. I'm glad I talked to you and your dad." Davey nodded. Lucky took his shower. He was tired but decided Hutch was right, just starting to talk about everything made him feel better. He got into the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He thought how nice it was to have real sheets and blankets on the bed. He felt safe, for the first time he could ever remember.

Davey walked into the living room where his dad was sitting still thinking about the bruises he had seen on Lucky's back. Hutch looked at Davey and asked, "Are you ok, son?"

Davey asked, "Dad, how can we help him?"

Hutch said, "I think you and Kenny have helped him so much. You got him away. He will talk to you when he's ready to. Don't ask him a lot of questions or pressure him. Just be there as a friend."

Davey asked, "Is that what Uncle Dave for you, when you came back?"

Hutch said, "Yeah. He let me talk it out when I was ready too. I will help Lucky too. For now I think it's time you went to sleep. You've had a long day." Davey nodded and went to his room.

Hutch sat on the couch thinking about what Starsky had said to him when he came that helped him. He wanted to remember so he could help Lucky. He called Starsky and talked to him a long time about it. Starsky was glad Hutch had called. He knew his partner well enough to know that all this would bring up those memories again.

It was about midnight when Hutch went to sleep.

At about 1 o'clock in the morning Davey heard Lucky crying in his sleep and yelling, "No, please stop." Davey went to his bed and told him it was ok, that he was safe and with friends now. Lucky woke up and thanked him and went back to sleep. Davey fell back to sleep for about half an hour then he heard Lucky having another nightmare and as soon as Lucky went to sleep he heard his dad having a nightmare too. He went to his dad's room and told him he was home and safe too, like he did when his dad first came back. He went through one more round of this about an hour later. After he got them both back to sleep for the second time he picked up his cell phone. He called his uncle.

Starsky looked at the clock as he picked up the phone it was 0230 and the number on the phone was Davey's. He said, "Davey, what's wrong."

Davey said, "I hate to wake you Uncle Dave, but I need you. Can you come over?"

Starsky didn't hesitate and said, "Sure I can. What's going on?" Starsky got up and started getting dressed.

Davey said, "They're both having nightmares. I can handle Lucky having nightmares or Dad having nightmares, but they both are and I can't help them both at the same time. I need help"

Starsky said, "I'll be right over. It's ok Davey." Jeanne heard her husband on the phone and said, "Dave, is everything alright?"

He told her what Davey said and that he would have to go stay there the rest of the night. Jeanne kissed him goodbye and said she understood.

Starsky unlocked the door and slowly walked inside. Davey was sitting in a chair in the living room waiting for him. He knew it wouldn't take his uncle long to get there. He stood up when Starsky came in. He hugged his uncle and said, "Thanks for coming Uncle Dave. I can't handle both of them having nightmares. Dad hasn't had one in a long time now. I'm worried about him."

Starsky said, "I'm glad you called, kiddo."

Just then Lucky started yelling, "No, please no."

Davey looked at Starsky and said, "That's what's Lucky's been saying all night." Then they heard Hutch yelling, "Starsky, where's Starsky?"

Starsky looked at Davey and said, "I see what you mean. You go talk to your buddy and I'll talk to mine ok?" Davey nodded and went back to his room.

Starsky went to Hutch's bedside, bent down, put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, Hutch it's me. It's ok, pal. I'm here. I'm right here."

Hutch woke up in a sweat. He looked at Starsky with a blank look on his face. It took him a minute to realize he was home. He sat up and said, "What the?"

Starsky said, "Hey, Hutch it's ok. You're home."

Hutch looked at him again. He seemed more alert and awake now. He asked, "How'd"

Starsky cut him off and said, "Davey called me. You and Lucky have both been having nightmares. He couldn't help you both at the same time."

Hutch sat up and patted Starsky's arm, and said, "I'm sorry, Starsk."

Starsky said, "Hey, it's ok, pal. Are you ok now?"

Hutch rubbed his eyes, shook his head and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He got out of bed. He was going to check on his son and Lucky.

Starsky and Hutch walked into Davey's room. Davey was sitting beside Lucky, who was now awake. Hutch said, "Well, since we're having so much fun let's go to the kitchen."

All four of them went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Starsky was pouring all of them a glass of orange juice. Lucky said, "I'm sorry I woke everyone up."

Hutch said, "You didn't. I woke myself up." He looked at his son and said, "I'm sorry, Davey."

Starsky said, "Before we go down this I'm sorry it's my fault everyone's awake routine, let's just all say it at once and get it over with ok?'

Hutch looked at his partner. Starsky always knew what to say to make him feel better. Hutch held up his glass and looked at Starsky and said, "Wait a minute Starsk, who are you sorry you woke up?"

Starsky said, "Well, Jeanne woke up when I answered my phone. So I woke her up."

All 4 of them held up their glass of orange juice, including Lucky who thought this was weird but funny. Starsky said, "Ok, 1,2,3" On 3 all of them said, "I'm sorry." They all laughed and drank their juice.

Starsky said, "Well now that that's over with"

Hutch finished the sentence for him "What now?"

Lucky asked, "Do you two always finish each other's sentences?"

Davey said, "Yes, they do."

Lucky laughed and said, "So do you and Starsky, Hutch."

Davey said, "Yeah, we do sometimes. "

Lucky asked, "Hutch, are you and Starsky going to be cops like your dads?"

Davey said, "We sure are, except I don't think we're gonna be partners."

Lucky asked, "Why not?"

Davey said, "We're cousins. I don't think they'll let us."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. Hutch said, "You know about that huh."  
>Davey said, "Yeah, Starsk and I figured it out a couple of years ago. We're hoping to find a way around it."<p>

Starsky said, "Maybe."

Lucky said, "I never thought I'd live long enough to worry about what I was gonna be."

Davey said, "You will now."

Lucky said, "I hope we can find my parents."

Starsky said, "We will, Lucky, we will."

Davey yawned, then Lucky yawned. Hutch looked at them and said, "Ok. I think we should all try to get some sleep tonight. What do you say, Lucky, you ready to give it another try?"

Lucky said, "Yeah, I think I can sleep now." He started to get up and he looked at his new friends and knew whatever happened now he would be ok and he said, "So, this is what a real family is like huh, being there for each other like this."

Starsky, Hutch and Davey said at the same time, "You bet it is." The boys went to Davey's room.

After the boys left Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Are you ok, buddy?"

Hutch said, "I don't suppose I should say I'm sorry." Starsky gave him a look that said you'd better not. Hutch said, "I don't know what brought that on tonight?"

Starsky said, "I do. It's been building all day. I've been watching you. It's Lucky. He's gone through some of what you did and it just brought it all back."

Hutch put his head down and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I thought I was over it."

Starsky said, "Hutch, you will never forget what you went through. And don't forget I will always be here too. I'm glad Davey called me."

Hutch said, "I am too. Thanks. I think I can sleep now."

Starsky said, "I'll be in the guest room. Why don't you go on get some sleep I'll check on the boys."

Hutch said, "Yeah, ok. I do feel tired."

Hutch went to his room and Starsky peeked in on the boys. Davey was still awake and sat up when he heard Starsky open the door. He quietly said, "I'm still awake."

Starsky sat on the edge of his bed and said, "I was just checking on you guys. Are you ok Davey?"

Davey said, "Yeah, I'm glad you came."

Starsky said, "You know I will always be here for you and your dad anytime you need me. I'm glad you called." He covered up his nephew and whispered, "Get some sleep. I'll be in the guest room. If he wakes up again come get me ok?"

Davey said, "Ok, Uncle Dave."

Starsky left and went to the guest room. The bed was already made. He was tired and just laid across the bed. He was worried about Hutch and thought that maybe in the morning he could convince Hutch to call Joe Mays for him and Lucky. Joe Mays was the psychologist that helped with Hutch when he came back. He knew Joe could help Hutch and Lucky both.

The next morning Starsky woke up first. He went into the kitchen and started cooking bacon and eggs for everyone. He knew they would be awake soon. Hutch came out next. He looked at Starsky and said, "Thanks for cooking."

Starsky said, "Yeah, well I thought we could all use a good breakfast not one of your wheat germ, vitamin packed, goat's milk, protein things." Hutch looked at him and grinned. Starsky asked, "How'd you sleep the rest of the night?"

Hutch said, "Like a baby. I'm ok now. I hope Lucky was able to get some sleep."

Starsky said, "I think so. I told Davey to get me if he woke back up."

Hutch said, "Look, Starsk."

Starsky cut him off, looked at him and said, "I know, pal." He knew Hutch was feeling a little upset and embarrassed about having nightmares again. He had worked so hard to put it behind him.

The boys came in and everyone ate their breakfast. Lucky said, "What happens today. Do I go to school? Do you think that computer has figured out who I am yet?"

Hutch said, "If Starsky will take Davey to school, I'd like you to hang out with me today. There's someone I want you to meet."

Starsky said, "I can do that." Starsky knew Hutch was talking about Joe.

Davey said, "I'll be late, I'll need a note."

Starsky said, "I need to talk to Principal Miller anyway." Davey nodded.

Lucky said, "Hutch, you can tell the group everything. They should know and tell them I said thanks. Without talking to them I never would have had the nerve to get away. Just them though. I don't want the whole school knowing everything ok?"

Davey said, "I'll tell them. They'll be glad to know they helped."

Davey finished his breakfast and got his book bag. As Starsky and Davey were leaving Starsky turned around and looked at Hutch at the same time they said, "Huggy's for lunch."

Lucky laughed. He though it was amusing the way they knew what the other one was thinking.

Lucky was still in his pajamas Hutch said, "Lucky, did Davey set out anything for you to wear today?"

Lucky said, "Yeah, he laid a few things and said I could pick whatever I wanted."

Hutch said, "Good. Why don't you go get changed and we'll go to the station." Lucky nodded.

While Lucky was changing, Hutch called Joe. He knew Lucky needed help. Joe told Hutch that he could bring Lucky at about 10 and they would talk. When he hung up he realized that Lucky was still getting dressed. He wondered what was taking him so long.

Lucky looked at the clothes Davey had laid out on his bed. Davey told him he could wear anything he wanted. Davey had laid out a new pair of blue jean, he had never worn, along with some other pants and a few shirts. Lucky tried on the jeans and smiled. He had never had a new pair of jeans before. Then he looked at the shirts. He couldn't decide which one he liked the best.

Hutch stood in the doorway and said, "I like the red shirt, which one do you like?"

Lucky said, "I can't decide. I was nice of Hutch to let me pick what I wanted."

Hutch said, "He has too many clothes anyway."

Lucky said, "I like the red one too." He put the shirt on. Hutch saw the bruises again. He didn't say anything but he really wanted the guy who did to pay for it. He wanted him locked away for a long time.

Lucky sat down on the bed. He put on a pair of socks Davey had given him and said, "Who did you want me to meet?"

Hutch said, "Joe Mays."

Lucky said, "Is he a shrink?"

Hutch said, "He's more than that. He's a friend."

Lucky said, "Did you"

Hutch cut him off and said, "Yes, Lucky I talked to him when I came home. He really helped me and that's how we became friends. It's not as bad as it sounds, talking to a shrink. Like I said, he's a friend."

Lucky said, "I guess any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Hutch said, "You, my young friend are going to be just fine."

Hutch and Lucky walked into Joe's office. Lucky looked around. He had never been to a psychologist before and wasn't sure what to think. He was scared and nervous but deep down he knew he needed this. He had a lot to tell and he was ready to tell it. He sat down in a brown leather chair next to Hutch. Joe walked in and shook hands with Hutch he said, "Hutch, how you doing?"

Hutch said, "I'm fine Joe and you?"

Joe said, "I'm fine." He looked at Lucky and said, "Who is this young man."

Lucky stood up shook hands with Joe and said, "My name is Lucky. At least is for now, until I find out my real name."

Joe looked at Lucky and said, "Lucky, huh. That sounds positive. Who came up with that?"

Lucky said, "I did. It's how I feel right now."

Joe said, "I think that's a great name. Tell me, Lucky, what do you remember?"

Lucky thought a minute and said, "I think I was about 6 I really don't know. I don't remember being taken. I just remember being put in a room and he hit me. At first he kept me hidden from everyone. I didn't go to school, outside to play, the store nothing. He kept me locked in a room. He had me so scared, that by the time he did send me to school I was too scared to say anything to anybody."

Joe said, "How did you get away? What changed?"

Lucky smiled and said, "I met Starsky and Hutch at school and their friends. One day I found out about how Ken was kidnapped too. I knew I had finally found the right people to help me. I saw him pulling into the parking lot at school and thought he may make me move again. Starsky and Hutch hid me behind the school until Dave and Ken came."

Joe looked at Hutch and said, "I take it he calls the boys Starsky and Hutch and you and your partner are Ken and Dave?"

Hutch smiled and said, "Yeah ain't the name game fun?" Joe shook his head.

They talked a few more minutes then, Joe asked Hutch if he would wait outside for a few minutes. Hutch nodded and went to the waiting room. He knew Joe needed to talk to Lucky alone. Joe and Lucky talked awhile. Lucky felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time he could remember he was able to tell someone about what was happening to him at home and he knew he was going to get away from it all. No matter what happened now he knew his life was going to be better. He felt it easy to talk to Joe and Hutch. After a while Joe stood up and said, "I'd like to talk to Hutch alone a few minutes if that's ok."

Lucky said, "Anything I said to you, you can tell him. I know he understands and I trust him."

Joe said, "Lucky, you are a very special young man and I'm glad we met."

Lucky said, "Thank you, sir," Lucky went out to the waiting room. He said, "Ken, he'd like to see you a minute."

Hutch looked at Lucky and said, "Are you ok?"

Lucky said, "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Hutch said, "That's what I thought when I had to see him too." He smiled at Lucky and went in Joe's office. He sat down and said, "So what do you think, Joe?"

Joe said, "He's a very bright young man. He needs to talk more, but he's off to a good start. Hutch I want you to know that he's been through physical, emotional, abuse and neglect but there is no signs of any sexual abuse."

Hutch said, "Thank God for that. I didn't think there was but wasn't sure."

Joe said, "I've interviewed hundreds of kids and I know. He's been through a lot. Are you any closer to finding out who he is?"

Hutch said, "No, but it hasn't been that long."  
>Joe said, "He said he's staying with you until you find them." Hutch nodded. Joe asked, "Hutch, what if you can't find them?"<p>

Hutch said, "I've thought about that. Starsky, Jeanne, Davey, and I have decided that he will stay with me then. Lucky knows that I've told him. He's so worried about what will happen if we don't find them or they won't want him. I told him he could stay with me and Davey then.

Joe said, "Good."

Hutch said, "Is there anything else any of us can do to help him?"

Joe said, "You're doing a great job and so are Kenny and Davey. He said if it wasn't for them he never would have gotten away. I really feel like he will be okay. Like it was with you, he will need to talk about it at his own pace. I'd like to see him again in a few days. Call me sooner if you need to. Now about your nightmares, I'm not surprised you had them. I think that was an isolated incident."

Hutch said, "I do too. Starsky came over last night, Davey called him. We all talked about it last night."

They talked a few more minutes. Hutch brought Lucky back into the office and they shook Joe's hand said their goodbyes and left. As they were getting into the car Lucky said, "I liked him. He was easy to talk to."

Hutch said, "Good. I'm taking you back in a couple of days. I'd like to tell you that I know it was hard to talk to him and I'm proud of you Lucky. I'm very proud of you for all that you have been through and the courage you had to get away from him." Hutch started the car and added, "Now, let's meet Starsky at Huggy's"

Lucky asked, "Ken, what's a Huggy?"

Hutch laughed and said, "Huggy Bear is an old and very dear friend of ours. I've known him almost as long as I've known Starsky."

Lucky said, "Is he a cop too?"

Hutch said, "Not even close. You'll see."

At lunchtime at school Kenny and Davey were sitting with their usual lunch crowd. Their friends asked them what happened the day before. Davey looked at everyone and said, "Mason said I could tell you guys, but he doesn't want the whole school to know, so this is just between us ok?"

Amy said, "I knew something wasn't right with him."  
>Calvin said, "I didn't think he got that black eye hitting a door."<p>

Davey said, "No, no he didn't."  
>Kenny said, "Yesterday after lunch he told us that he had been kidnapped when he was young."<br>Davey said, "The man he calls his dad pulled up in the parking lot and he told us everything."  
>Kenny said, "So we hid him in the woods until our dads came."<p>

Tracy asked, "Where is he now?"

Davey said, "He's with my dad. They went to the station to see if they can find out who he is. He's staying with us until they find his real parents."

Kenny said, "He wants us to call him Lucky from now on."

James asked, "Why Lucky?"

Davey said, "Mason's not his real name. He doesn't know what his real name is."  
>Kenny added, "He said yesterday that he felt lucky that he met us and was able to get away so that's what he wants us to call him."<p>

James said, "I like that."

Amy asked, "Hutch, how is he? I mean he's gone through a lot."

Davey said, "I think he'll be ok. He probably needs to talk about what happened and I think he'll talk to us when he's ready. He said if it wasn't for all of us he wouldn't have had the nerve to get away like he did."

Kenny said, "All that talk about our dads being cops, Uncle Ken being kidnapped and how we help each other really impressed him enough to take a chance and trust us."

Tracy said, "That's so cool that were able to help him like that."

The friends talked a little while longer until the bell rang for them to go back to class. Starsky and Hutch knew their friends would keep Lucky's secret and not say anything to anyone else.

Starsky walked into The Pits and sat down in a booth in the back. Huggy strolled over and asked, "Where's your better half?"

Starsky smiled and said, "My better half is working in the OR, if you mean my other half, he'll be here soon with his new house guest."

Huggy said, "I heard he had another stray he picked up."

Starsky said, "Our boys picked up this one. Poor kid, doesn't even know his real name. He was kidnapped when he was pretty young."

Huggy sat down across from Starsky and said, "Kidnapping little kids, that's about as low as low gets."

Just then Hutch came in with Lucky they looked around and Lucky said, "There's Dave, over there." They walked over to the table, Huggy got up and Hutch and Lucky sat down.

Hutch said, "Hug, I'd like you to meet Lucky. He's staying with me and Davey a little while."

Hug reached out his and shook Luckys and said, "If you're a friend of theirs you can't be bad. Hi, Lucky, my name's Huggy and in case these two haven't told you yet, anything you want or need I can acquire."

Hutch said, "For now we'd like to acquire some lunch and a couple of drinks. "

Huggy looked at Starsky and Hutch and said, "The usual for you two coming up." He looked at Lucky and said, "And what you like my little friend?"

Lucky looked at Starsky and Hutch and said, "Ken, I don't know what to get."  
>Hutch looked at Huggy and said, "Give him the usual too."<p>

Huggy looked at Lucky and said, "Stick with these two kid, you'll do alright." Huggy walked away.

Lucky looked at Hutch and said, "So that's Huggy huh. He seems kinda different, but I like him."

Starsky and Hutch laughed. Huggy was definitely kind of different. He was one of a kind that's for sure. Lucky asked, "What are going to do after lunch."

Starsky and Hutch said at the same time, "Station."

Lucky said, "Do you two practice that?"

At the same time they said, "Practice what?" Lucky just shook his head and smiled.

Huggy said, "They don't even know they're doing it most the time."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "Starsk, what are they talking about?"

Starsky smiled and said, "No clue, Hutch. Let's go. I'll pick the boys up at school and we'll meet you there."

Lucky stood up and shook Huggy's hand and said, "It was nice to meet you Huggy."

Huggy shook his and said, "I assure you, Lucky, the pleasure is mine." He whispered, "Try to keep these two out of trouble will ya."

Lucky said, "I'll try but from what I hear that's a hard job."

Hutch said, "Let's get him out of here."

Starsky picked the boys up after school and met Hutch and Lucky at the station. They went to missing persons unit. The man behind the desk said, "Hey, Starsky, Hutch, how you doing? Is the young man you were telling me about?"

Hutch said, "Sure is. Lucky, this is Sergeant Morris. He's the one whose gonna find out who you are. Morris this is Lucky."

Sergeant Morris looked at Lucky and said, "Lucky huh. Did you pick that name yourself?"

Lucky said, "Yep. They let me pick a name I want to go by until we find out who I really am."

Sergeant Morris said, "Well, we put your fingerprints into the system yesterday. We haven't heard anything yet, but these things take time. Don't you worry, we'll find out who you are."

Lucky put his head down. He was worried that he may never find out who he is or where he belongs. Hutch said, "Hey, Lucky, it's ok. We'll find out. It will just take time."

Starsky looked at Hutch. He had an idea and Hutch knew that look. He knew what his partner was thinking. He said, "You're right, Starsk."

Lucky said, "He's right? I didn't hear him say anything."

Davey laughed and said, "He didn't have to. I'm guessing he gave my dad a look. Dad knows what Uncle Dave is thinking."

Starsky and Hutch just smiled at each other. Hutch said, "Son, will you and Kenny take Lucky to the cafeteria and wait for us there. Starsky and I have something we want to check out."

Davey said, "Sure, dad." Hutch gave them some money and the boys left.

Hutch picked up the phone and said, "This is Hutch. Mike, this is Hutch have you gotten anything from Jason Jones yet?"

Mike said, "No. He won't say anything. He hasn't told us his name or anything. Heck, he hasn't asked for a lawyer or anything. His arraignment is in the morning. Guess the judge will appoint him one then. Fingerprints have turned up nothing. It's like he doesn't exist."

Hutch said, "I'd like you to him to interrogation room 2 as soon as you can." There was a short pause and Hutch said, "Yeah, thanks."

Hutch said, "He hasn't said a thing to anybody yet. He hasn't asked for a lawyer or anything."  
>Starsky said, "Fingerprints?"<p>

Hutch said, "Nothing."

Starsky said, "You want to be the bad guy this time?"

Hutch thought a minute and said, "No. I don't trust myself with him."

Starsky said, "Ok, what then?"

Hutch thought a moment and said, "I know. What do you think about playing ask and stare then?"

Starsky said, "We haven't done that one in a while."

Hutch said, "I'll stare, you ask."

Starsky nodded and said, "Maybe we can get something out of him."

They walked into the interrogation room where Jones was already sitting down. Jones just sat there.

Hutch sat on one side of him and Starsky sat on the other. Starsky said, "You don't want to talk fine. I just got 2 easy questions for you. That's all 2 questions."

Hutch didn't say a word. He just sat there and stared at Jones. It was a cold, dark, hard stare that went right through Jones. That their plan. Starsky would ask all the questions while Hutch just stared at him. It would make Jones nervous. Starsky and Hutch had many interview techniques they had used over the years and they had perfected them all. Jones looked at Hutch. He started to squirm. He didn't know what Hutch was going to do.

Starsky said, "You're going down for a big fall you gotta know that by now, a big fall. We just want to help the kid."

Jones looked at Hutch, who gritted his teeth, didn't blink, and balled his fist up. Starsky and could tell they were getting to him. They sat in silence a couple of minutes and finally Jones said, "Ok, ok. What do you want?"

Starsky said, "We really want to get the kid back to his real parents. What is his real name and where did you take him from."

Jones said, "He's my son. I didn't take" He looked at Hutch who took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If Starsky hadn't seen Hutch use this technique before he would swear Hutch was about to break and jump on Jones. He knew his partner well enough to know that Hutch was playing his role, and playing it well. Hutch had always had good self control even with the worst of the worst. Jones changed his mind and said, "Ok. I don't know his name. I never asked. I took him from someplace in Nevada. I don't remember what town."

Starsky said, "You never asked his name. Why did you take him? What about you? What's your name?"

Jones said, "I didn't care what his name was. That's all I'm saying." He looked at Starsky and they knew that was all they were going to get out of him.

Hutch still didn't say a word. He just got up and left the room.

A uniformed officer came in and Starsky said, "Take him back, Mike, will ya."

Outside in the hall Starsky smiled at Hutch and said, "That ask and stare gets them every time."

Hutch said, "Let's go tell Morris we at least have a state now."

Starsky said, "That's a start."

After they gave the information to Morris they went to the cafeteria where the boys were waiting for them.

Lucky said, "Did you find out who I am yet?"

Hutch looked at him and said, "No. Not yet but we're working on it."

Starsky said, "Lucky, you've been missing a long time. It's gonna take time, but we will find out who you are ok."

Lucky said, "Ken, I can stay with you and Hutch until then right?"

Davey smiled and Hutch said, "Yes. You can stay with us as long as you need to. I meant what I said yesterday."  
>Lucky said, "Well that's not so bad then. As long as I never have to live with him again, i'll be ok."<p>

Hutch said, "I promise you, you will never live with him again."

Davey said, "What do we do now, dad?"

Hutch said, "Lucky, is there anything at your house you want to get out?"

Lucky said, "I have a few clothes. That's all I have."

Hutch said, "Let's go shopping."

Starsky and Hutch took the boys shopping. They knew Lucky needed new clothes. They had a good time shopping. Lucky had never had new clothes before. With Kenny and Davey's help he picked out a few pair of jeans and new shirts most kids were wearing these days. He also picked out a new pair of shoes. Starsky and Hutch had a good time just watching the look on Lucky's face as the other two were helping him pick out the clothes. The boys usually don't like shopping much but they were having a great time helping Lucky.

After shopping they returned to Hutch's. Hutch told Lucky that he could put his things in the guest room. Kenny and Davey helped him hang up his new clothes. Lucky took each piece and hung them up with a lot of care and pride. Lucky looked at Davey and Kenny and said, "Starsky, when you're not here can I sleep in your bed in Hutch's room? I like having someone else in the room. I feel like I'm not alone anymore."

Kenny looked at his new friend and said, "You can sleep in Davey's room when I am here and I can sleep in the guest room if that makes you feel better."

Lucky looked at his two new friends and said, "You two are like the brothers I've always wanted. I've always wanted to be part of a family."

Davey said, "We may not be related to you by blood, but you will always be part of our family."

Kenny said, "Yeah, you're in it now."

Lucky sat on the bed and started to tear up, just as Starsky walked into the room. Starsky sat next to him and said, "Hey, kiddo, are you okay."

Lucky nodded and said, "For the first time in my life. I know, even if I never find my parents I know I have a family here."

Starsky said, "That's true. You'll always have all of us." Starsky left the room. He left the boys to talk more. He knew they wanted to be alone. Before he left he said, "We're all eating at our place tonight guys ok." The three boys nodded.

Hutch went into the kitchen and just opened a bottle of beer when Starsky walked in and took it out of his hands. Hutch gave Starsky a smirk, opened the refrigerator and took another one.

They all ate dinner at the Starskys' that night. Starsky and Hutch wanted to introduce Lucky to Jeanne. When Starsky explained to Jeanne what was going on and how Hutch would only be allowed to let Lucky stay with him if he could make the same arrangements he had with Davey, she agreed to it without hesitating. She told Starsky that it would only be temporary and one more wouldn't make a difference. She was glad to help.

When they got back from the Starskys' the boys got ready for bed and Hutch went in to tell them goodnight. He asked Lucky how he was feeling and Lucky told him he felt really good. He wasn't scared or worried anymore. He knew that he was safe with them. He was hoping to find out who he was, but if he never found out he knew he be ok with Hutch and Ken. He felt tired but happy as he drifted off to sleep.

Starsky called Hutch just as Hutch was getting into bed. He wanted to check on him since he had the nightmares the day before. Starsky had always been somewhat of a mother hen when it came to Hutch. Hutch reassured Starsky that he was fine and Lucky was too. The two talked a while and Starsky told Hutch to call if he needed him. Hutch smiled as he said, "Yes, mother." It was nice to have someone who knew him so well. Starsky was right. He had been thinking about his own kidnapping and it was nice to have Starsky to talk to about it. Hutch turned out the light on the nightstand and went to sleep. Hutch and Lucky both slept all night. Neither of them had nightmares.

The boys went to school the next day. Lucky wanted to see his other friends and he didn't have anything else to do until his parents were found anyway. Hutch told him he would come get him if anything turned up.

Just before Lucky sat down at the lunch table he looked at the group already seated and said, "Did Starsky and Hutch tell you guys about me yesterday?"

James said, "They told us. I gotta tell you, Lucky, it took a lot of guts to do what you did."

Amy said, "I'm so glad you told them."

Lucky sat down and said, "I couldn't have done it without you guys. All the talk about being there for each other and then when I found out about Ken being kidnapped, I knew I had to take a chance and tell someone."

Tracy said, "We're glad you did."

Calvin added, "Don't worry your secret is safe with us. If there's one thing this crowd knows it's how to keep secrets."

Lucky knew this was a good group of friends even if he'd only known them a few days.

Davey said, "Lucky is staying with me until his real parents can be found."

Tracy asked, "How did you decide on the name Lucky?"

Lucky said, "Davey's dad asked me what I wanted to be called until we find out what my real name is. I feel really lucky to have met you guys and that's what I want to be called."

James said, "I like it."

Amy said, "Lucky, it took a lot of guts to tell us that. I want you to know that no matter what happens we will all be your friends."

Lucky said, "Thank you."

Jeanne had picked them up from school. Starsky and Hutch were at work and didn't know how late they would be.

Starsky and Hutch were busy at the station trying to track down who Lucky was. They had checked into the missing children from Texas but there were none that matched Lucky. They were starting over from scratch. Jason Jones said he didn't know Lucky's real name but he was taken from Nevada. Nothing was turning up. It was beginning to look like it was going to take longer than anyone thought to find out who this boy was and where he belonged.

That night after Davey and Lucky went to sleep Hutch got a phone call from lockup from Keith Morrison. He told Hutch that Jason Jones had hung himself with the sheets that were on his bed. Hutch couldn't believe it. They never made a positive identification on him. They would probably never know who he was or why he kidnapped Lucky. He didn't know how Lucky was going to take this news either. Jones had been awful and mean to Lucky, but he was the parental figure Lucky had known. He wondered if Lucky would be sad, glad or a little of both. Hutch called Starsky and let him know. He wanted Starsky there when he told Lucky the next morning. He knew they needed to tell him before he saw it in the newspaper or heard it somewhere else.

The next morning Starsky and Kenny came over as the boys were getting dressed for school. Kenny said, "Hi, Uncle Ken."He went straight to Davey's room.

Starsky came in opened the refrigerator, took out a piece of pepperoni pizza and a can of Dr. Pepper, took a bite of the pizza and asked Hutch, "Are you ok?"

Hutch said, "You're eating that for breakfast and you wanna know if I'm ok?" Hutch shook his head and smiled. He said, "Some things never change."

Starsky said, "What's wrong with pizza?"

Hutch said, "If you have to ask, you won't get it. But I'm glad you're here. I don't know how he's going to take this."

Starsky said, "Have you said anything to Davey?"

Hutch shook his head no. "It may be better to tell them both. Did you say anything to Kenny?"

Starsky said, "No. I think it might be a good idea to tell all of them at the same time."

Hutch said, "I think so too. I'll call Joe later and talk to him too."

Starsky and Hutch went to Davey's room and sat down on Davey's bed. The boys looked at them. Lucky said, "What's wrong?"

Hutch said, "Nothing's really wrong, Starsk and I have something we need to tell you."

Lucky asked, "Is it about my parents?"

Starsky and Hutch at the same time, "No."

The boys sat on Lucky's bed and looked at Starsky and Hutch. Hutch took a deep breath and in his matter-of-fact voice said, "I received a phone call from lockup last night. Jason Jones committed suicide last night."

Lucky put his down. He didn't know how he felt. He took a couple of deep breaths and asked, "He's dead?"

Starsky said, "Yes, he is."

Davey asked, "Are you ok, Lucky?"

Lucky said, "Hutch, I don't know how I feel. What should I feel?"

Kenny slowly said, "Anything, everything or nothing."

Davey finished, "What that man did to you was mean and wrong and you may even have hated him, but he was the only parent you really had."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, they were proud at the wisdom of their sons. They said to Lucky what they were about to. They wanted Lucky to know that whatever he felt was ok.

Hutch said, "They're right, Lucky."

Lucky asked, "Did he ever say why. Why he took me?"

Starsky said, "No. He never told us his real name either."

Lucky said, "I guess it doesn't really matter why he took me does it?"

Hutch said, "No. I guess not."

Lucky asked, "Is that going to hurt the chances of finding my parents?"

Starsky said, "No, not at all."

Lucky said, "He wasn't cooperating was he. I mean he never told you his real name."

Hutch said, "He said he took you from Nevada, but we don't know if that's true or not. We're not giving up on finding out who you are."

Lucky took a deep breath and said, "I guess it's over now. He really can't hurt me ever. If you never find my parents I know I will have a home here and I can live with that." He looked at Davey and Kenny and said, "Starsky, Hutch, I'm ok. I want to go to school."

The next two weeks went by with no leads on who Lucky was or where he was from. Hutch was beginning to think he may end up adopting Lucky. He had talked to Starsky about it. The three boys were becoming very close friends. Davey had shown Lucky some of his favorite karate moves and Kenny showed him how to get out of handcuffs. Lucky had to promise Kenny he would not tell how he does it. They met their friends at the park on the weekends and Lucky was adjusting very well to his new surroundings and friends. He was even sleeping in the guest room alone at night. With Jones gone, he knew nobody was going to lock him in the room. He was talking to Joe a couple of times a week but he was doing fine. He talked a lot to his friends too.

One Friday night as all of them were eating pizza at the Starskys', Hutch's cell phone rang. Hutch answered the phone. It was Sergeant Morris on the other end. Morris asked Hutch if Lucky had a birth mark on the back of his right thigh. Hutch told him to hold on a minute he had to ask Lucky. He looked at Lucky and said, "Lucky, do you have a birthmark on the back of your right thigh?"

Lucky said, "Yes. Does that mean they found me?"

Hutch smiled and told Morris that Lucky did.

Morris said, "Hutch, then I'm pretty sure we found out who he is finally."

Hutch said, "That's great. Tell me the details."

Morris said, "Well, we matched his prints and age progression picture to a missing 5 year old missing from Reno, Nevada. He was taken 9 years ago. He is 14 years old and his name is Cameron Michael Carter. His mother's name is Theresa and his father is Cameron. I haven't contacted his parents yet. I thought you might like to do that yourself."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I would. Listen thanks Morris. Can you give me the phone number?" Morris gave Hutch the phone number they had on file. Hutch told Morris that he would call them tonight.

When Hutch hung up his phone all the others were looking at him. Hutch said, "Well, Lucky we found them. We know your real name is Cameron Michael Carter and you were taken from Reno, Nevada. Your mother's name is Theresa and your father's name is Cameron like yours."

Lucky said, "I have a name, a real name? Cameron Michael Carter. I like it." He smiled. The others smiled too. Lucky said, "I like Cameron but I'd like you guys to call me Lucky ok. I think I'll keep it as a nickname."

Davey said, "Then Lucky it is. Hey, dad, what happens now?"

Lucky said, "Do my parents know I've been found? Do they still want me? What if they don't?"

Starsky said, "Lucky, slow down now. Let Hutch catch up."

Hutch looked at Lucky and said, "I have a number to call, but no, your parents have not been told yet. I'm sure they will be very happy to have you back."

Lucky looked at Hutch and said, "Are you going to call them now?"

Hutch said, "I think I should. They've been waiting a long to time for their son to return."

Lucky said, "Will you talk to them first. I don't think I could go through that."

Hutch said, "Of course. I'll be right back." Hutch got up from the table and went into the living room. He sat down in the recliner chair and dialed the number Morris had given him.

Cameron and Theresa Carter were putting their 4-year-old son to bed. They hugged him goodnight and covered him up. Theresa said, "Goodnight Marshall." They went to their living room. Cameron hugged his wife. There was not a day that went by that they had not thought about their son, Cameron. They had moved on with their lives but never forgot about their first-born. Their 8-year-old son Noah was just getting out of the bathtub and Theresa went to make sure he was brushing his teeth as the phone rang. Little did they know, this was the phone call they had been waiting on for 9 long years. This phone call would change their lifes forever. It was Mr. Carter who answered the phone, "Hello."

Hutch said, "Is this Mr. Cameron Carter?"

Mr. Carter said, "Yes, this is he."

Hutch said, "Mr. Carter, my name is Detective Ken Hutchinson from the Bay City Police Department. I believe I have some good news for you."

Mr. Carter said, "Good news. What good news?"

Hutch said, "Do you have a son named Cameron Michael?"

Mr. Carter voice perked up. He sounded very excited as he said, "Cameron. Yes, he's my son. He's been missing 9 years now. What do you know about him?"

Hutch smiled and said, "Well, he is alive and well. He is actually staying with me right now. How he got to be with me is a long story, but I assure you he is alive and well."

Mr. Carter said, "If this is a cruel joke,"

Hutch cut him off, "I assure you Mr. Carter it is no joke. Your son started going to my son's school a couple of weeks ago. He told my son that he had been kidnapped years ago. We have been trying to find out who he is for the past two weeks. We just found out a little while ago."

Mr. Carter started to cry. Theresa heard her husband and knew their son had been found. She told Noah to go on to bed. She sat next to her husband and she was crying too. Hutch said, "You can call the police station and verify all of this if you want."

Mr. Carter said, "I believe you Detective. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Hutch said, "Hutchinson, Ken Hutchinson, but you can call me Hutch. I can arrange for you to come here and pick up Lucky, I mean Cameron tomorrow."

Mr. Carter said, "We can have our little boy back tomorrow?"

Hutch said, "Yes. I'll make the arrangements and call you back in a little while if that's ok with you."

Mr. Carter said, "How is he?"

Hutch said, "He's been through a lot but he's a fine young man." Hutch whispered, "If you'd like to talk to him I'll put him on the phone."

Mr. Carter didn't hesitate, "I'd love to talk to my son. Can you call me back in about 10 minutes so I can explain all this to my wife and pull ourselves together a little bit, I mean wow, Cameron is alive and will can see him tomorrow."

Hutch smiled and he said, "Sure, I'll call you back in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

Lucky was looking at him. He was still nervous and asked, "Was it them? Do they want me?"

Hutch smiled and said, "Lucky. You have nothing to worry about. I just talked to your dad. He was so happy to hear that you are alive I could hear the smile on his face as he held back his tears. He wants to talk to you. He wants me to call him back in about 10 minutes so he can tell your mother everything. They really love you, Lucky."

Lucky said, "How do I get there?"

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Road trip?"

Hutch said, "I told his dad that I would make arrangements for them to pick him tomorrow. Now we can take him there, which will be about a 10 hour trip one way or we can put them on a plane and they could be here by noon."

Starsky said, "I guess having them fly here is the best option."

Hutch said, "I think so too."

Hutch said, "Are you ready to talk to them?"

Lucky was nervous and said, "Will you be next to me, Ken?"

Hutch said, "If you want me to be."

Lucky said, "I've been waiting for this moment for years. I can't believe I'm actually going to talk to my mom and dad." He looked at Hutch and said, "What do I say?"

Davey said, "Say hello. Take it from there."

Hutch took Lucky into the living room and dialed the Carters number. It was Mr. Carter who answered again. Hutch told him Cameron was wanted to talk to him.

Cameron took the phone and said, "Hello."

Mr. Carter said, "Hello son. I can't begin to tell you how happy your mother and I are that you've been found."

Cameron said, "Me too." Hutch looked at Lucky and Lucky nodded. He knew he was ok and needed to talk to his parents and he walked away. He joined the others in the kitchen.

Davey said, "You know, dad, I'm gonna miss him."

Kenny said, "Yeah, me too but I'm glad we found his parents."

Davey said, "We can still keep in touch."

Kenny said, "I wonder what his parents are like?"

Hutch said, "I only talked to his dad but he seemed really happy to hear Lucky's alive."

Davey said, "Dad, you being gone for three months was long enough. I couldn't image nine years."

Starsky said, "I don't even want to think about that."

Kenny said, "If he leaves tomorrow, he won't get to say goodbye to the rest of the gang."

Davey said, "We can tell them for him."

Lucky talked to both his parents for about an hour. They told him how happy they were to hear he was alive and well after all these years. They talked about his little brothers and how much they were looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. Lucky had a lot to tell them too. He said that he finally got the courage after meeting Starsky and Hutch to ask for help. He knew the time was right and since their dads were both cops he felt he just had to take the chance. He said if Hutch hadn't told him about Ken being kidnapped he didn't know if he could have ever gotten away. His parents said they would tell him when they see him about what happened the day he was taken. His dad said he had a facebook page and there were pictures on it of the family if he wanted to go look at them. Finally Lucky hung up and joined the others in the kitchen.

As Lucky was talking to his parents, Hutch was on the phone making arrangements for his parents to fly in to pick him up the next day. He called Chief Sterling and the Chief said the department would pay for whatever arrangements Hutch could make. Hutch knew it was important for Lucky to be reunited with his parents as soon as he could. He was able to have his parents at the Bay City airport by 2 o'clock in the afternoon. That was the earliest time he could arrange. He was glad it wasn't too early in the morning. This would give Lucky time to pack and say his goodbyes. Hutch was hoping his parents would stay a day or two and he booked a hotel for them. He wanted to get to know them a little himself before he turned Lucky over to them.

Lucky walked back into the kitchen and everyone could tell he was happy. He was smiling from ear to ear. He looked like the happiest kid in the world. He had tears running down his face and said, "I don't know how to ever thank you for everything all of you have done for me the past few weeks."

Jeanne got up and hugged him.

Davey said, "I'll tell you what Seth and Austin told me when they brought my dad home, I'm glad we were here at the right time and the right place."

Kenny said, "Yeah. It was kind of exciting hiding you in the woods and being a part of your rescue. I always like meeting new friends"

Hutch said, "I made the arrangements and your parent's plane will be here at 1400."

Davey laughed and said, "Dad, I don't think Lucky knows military time. Lucky, that's 2 o'clock.

Hutch said, "Sorry. I'm so used to it."

Lucky said, "I guess you have to use it all the time huh."

Kenny said, "Yeah, both our dads and mom does too."

Lucky said, "You know I never asked my parents what they do."

Starsky said, "You can find that out tomorrow."  
>Lucky said, "I guess after tomorrow I won't see any of you again."<p>

Jeanne said, "Now that's not true. You don't live so far away we can't visit. You will always be a part of our lives."  
>Davey added, "Besides with facebook we can talk all the time."<p>

Lucky said, "Facebook, I almost forgot. My dad said he has a page with all the family pictures on it. Can we go see it? I'd like to see what my family looks like. Mom said I have two little brothers. One is four and one is eight. I'm a big brother now."

Hutch smiled and said, "Sure." All of them went into Davey's room and after he logged on his computer her easily found Lucky's parents facebook page.

Lucky looked at the pictures on the screen. He was half smiling. He saw his parents for the first time since he was taken and he saw his little brothers. He slowly reached his hand out and touched the screen and said, "I've missed you too."

Hutch said, "You'll see them tomorrow."

After Lucky looked at the facebook page a while they all went into the living room. They talked a little while. They told Lucky how much they were going to miss him, and how much he was a part of their family now. They all promised each other they would stay in touch. Starsky and Hutch made him promise to call if he ever needed anything. Hutch knew that although he seemed ok now his life was going to change in a big way and it is going to be a big adjustment for him.

Starsky and Hutch let Kenny stay the night with the other two. It might be Lucky's last night and they wanted to be together. They all got ready for bed, but none of them could sleep. Lucky was too excited to sleep and he wanted to talk. Hutch didn't push them to go to bed. It was a Friday they didn't have school the next and Starsky and Hutch were off work too. He could hear the boys talking and laughing and having a good time.

Before he went to sleep himself, Hutch called Mr. Carter. He wanted to give him the itinerary he was able to work out. He spoke to him about staying a couple of days too. Mr. Carter said he would be happy to give Cameron a couple of days to get to know them before leaving. Mr. Carter told Hutch that Cameron had mentioned he had been kidnapped and asked Hutch if that was true. Hutch said it was true and Davey told Cameron that, hoping he would tell him what happened to him. Hutch said that he knew it took a lot of courage for him to trust someone. He let Mr. Carter know that Cameron had talked to Joe and he might need to talk to him again before leaving. He let Mr. Carter know that Joe was a friend too. Mr. Carter let Hutch know that he was a firefighter and his wife was an ER nurse. Hutch felt really glad that he had called him and had the chance to talk to him. He had more to tell Lucky in the morning. Hutch let Mr. Carter know that Cameron wanted to be called Lucky at least for now and explained to him how he chose that name. Hutch and Mr. Carter hung up the phone after Mr. Carter let Hutch know how greatfull they both were that he had called and was taking such good care of their son.

The next morning Starsky and Hutch took Jeanne and the boys to breakfast. Hutch told all of them about the conversation he had with Lucky's dad the night before. They all went back to Hutch's after breakfast. Hutch had told Lucky that his parents were going to stay in town for a couple of days. Lucky was glad. He had talked to both of his parents on the phone but he was still nervous about meeting them and was glad he wasn't going to just jump on a plane with them.

After breakfast they went to the Hutchs'. They boys went outside to play. Davey called all their friends. They were going to meet some of their friends at the park nearby. It might be the last chance Lucky would have to say his goodbyes to them. They had a lot of energy built up and needed to run it off anyway. They were all excited. Jeanne said, "Make sure you're all back by 1300."

All three boys at the same time said, "Ok."

Starsky, Hutch and Jeanne had just sat down in the living room when Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "So what did you find out?"

Starsky said, "Find out about what?"

Jeanne smiled. She knew this was one of those I know you well enough to know what you did without telling me moments.

Hutch said, "About Lucky's parents. What did you find out?"

Starsky said, "You think I had them checked out without telling you?"

Hutch gave Starsky a look and said, "Of course you did. What did you find out?"

Starsky said, "Ok. I should know better than to even try to keep anything from you. It's like his dad told you last night. His mother is a nurse at an ER and his dad has been on the fire department for 18 years. Neither of them have a criminal record. They've been looking for Lucky since he was missing."

Jeanne asked, "What happened the day he was taken."

Starsky said, "Theresa had taken him to a store and he just disappeared. There was a massive search but nothing ever turned up."

Jeanne said, "That poor family."

Hutch said, "At least this one has a happy ending."

At 1300 the boys returned. Lucky asked if he needed to pack. Hutch said, "Oh, I forgot about that. Yes, I guess you do. Davey will you give him my brown suitcase out of my closet. That will be big enough."

Davey said, "Sure dad. Come on, Lucky, Starsky and I will help you."

Hutch said, "Lucky, would you like to go with me and Starsky to the airport or wait here?"

Lucky said, "I think I'd like you two to meet them first if that's ok Ken. I'm really nervous about the whole thing."

Starsky said, "Ok. You can stay here with Jeanne and the other boys and we'll be back about 2:30."

Lucky said, "Thanks Dave."

The boys went to the guest room to start packing when Jeanne walked in and said, "Guys, how about I pack and you three go and get yourselves a big bowl of ice cream."

Davey said, "That's a great idea."

Lucky said, "You don't mind packing for me?"

Jeanne said, "No, Lucky, I don't mind a bit." The boys left and Jeanne packed Lucky's things. She knew boys, and men for that matter, were not the best at packing. She packed all of Lucky's things and went into the kitchen with the boys.

Davey handed her a bowl of ice cream and said, "We made you a bowl too Aunt Jeanne."

She took the bowl and said, "Thank you, Davey." She noticed that Lucky was looking at the clock. He was nervous too. Jeanne said, "Don't worry, Lucky, everything will be alright."

Lucky said, "My whole life is going to change now isn't it?"

Jeanne said, "Yes. Yes, it is but it's changing for the better. Change can be a good thing."

Lucky said, "I know. It's just I don't know what's going to come next."

Kenny said, "The best part of your life is about to begin."

Davey added, "And we are going to be a part of that. Don't forget we're going to be friends forever."

At the airport Starsky and Hutch were watching people coming out of the airport terminal and they saw a man that looked to be about 40 years old with short brown hair and woman about the same age with shoulder length hair. They each were holding the hand of a young child. They were looking around like they were lost but they were smiling. The kind of smile that said this is the best day of our lives smile. Hutch said, "That's them."

Starsky smiled and said, "Yep. It has to be. Man do they look happy."

Starsky and Hutch walked over to them and Hutch stretched out his hand to shake Mr. Carters hand and said, "Mr. Carter, hi my name is Ken Hutchinson, this is my partner Dave Starsky."

Mr. Carter shook their hands and said, "Please call me Cameron. This is my wife Theresa and our boys Noah and Marshall."

Starsky said, "Pleased to meet you."

Theresa asked, "How did you know we were the Carters?"  
>Hutch said, "My partner and I are good detectives."<p>

Starsky said, "Besides you have the happiest lost look on your faces. You had to be you." They all laughed.

Noah asked, "Where's my brother?"

Hutch said, "He's at my house and we're going to take you to see him right now. How's that sound?"

Noah said, "Sounds good to me."

Cameron said, "Yeah, me too."

Jeanne and the boys were sitting in the kitchen when they heard Starsky's van pull up. Lucky, Kenny and Davey jumped up and went outside, Jeanne was right behind them.

Theresa and Cameron got out of the van slowly and they saw the boys coming out of the house. Cameron and Theresa knew as soon as they saw the boys which one was their son. They ran to him and hugged him. Starsky and Hutch helped Marshall and Noah out of the van and they too ran to their brother.

Noah said, "I'm Noah. Are you my big brother?"

Lucky bent down to Noah's eye level and said, "Yeah, I guess I am." Noah and Lucky hugged each other. Noah looked at Marshall and said, "Marshall, this is our big brother, Cameron." Marshall and Lucky hugged too.

Starsky looked at Jeanne and said, "Cameron, Theresa I'd like you meet my wife Jeanne and my son Kenny. Jeanne, Kenny these are Lucky's parents."

Jeanne said, "It's nice to meet you. He's a wonderful boy."

Kenny shook their hands and said, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Hutch said, "And this is my son, Davey."

Davey shook their hands and said , "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Carter said, "I thought it was Ken Hutchinson and Dave Starsky."

Kenny and Davey looked at each other laughed and said, "Here we go again."

Lucky said, "Dad." He pointed to Starsky and Hutch, "These two have been partners for over 41 years. They named their sons after each other."

Mr. Carter said, "I thought us firefighters had a sense of humor. I guess you cops are pretty funny too huh."

Jeanne said, "You have no idea."

Hutch said, "Let's go inside shall we."

They all sat down in the living room. Lucky sat on the couch between his parents. He said, "I can't believe it. I have a real family."

Mrs. Carter said, "And we have our son back."

Jeanne said, "Davey, Kenny, why don't you take Noah and Marshall out back and play with them a little while ok?"

Davey said, "Sure Aunt Jeanne." He looked at the little boys and Mr. Carter nodded at them. Kenny and Davey took the two little boys outside.

Mr. Carter said, "So Cameron, Hutch said you want to be called Lucky."

Lucky said, "I didn't know my real name and they had to call me something. I didn't want to go by a name that he called me. I wanted to make my own. I felt lucky, really lucky that day so that's what I decided."

Mrs. Cameron looked at Starsky and said, "Hutch, did he say why. Why he took our little boy in the first place."

Starsky said, "I'm Starsky." He pointed at Hutch and said, "He's Hutch, but no he never said anything. He told us he took Lucky from Nevada, but that's all he's said."

Lucky said, "He hung himself last week. They never found out what his real name was." Starsky and Hutch looked at Mr. Carter and nodded.

Mr. Carter said, "Lucky, how did you get away after all these years?"

Lucky told him all about how he met Starsky and Hutch, and how they were so nice to him that first day. He let them know about the lunch crowd and how they said they rely on each other. He looked at Hutch and said, "Ken, I don't know if I ever would have said anything if Hutch hadn't told me about your being kidnapped. He said you trusted Seth and Austin that night in the woods."

Hutch said, "I would have died that night in the woods if I didn't."

Lucky talked a while about everything that happened while he was on the run with Jones. He showed his parents the book he had everything written down in. Mr. Carter explained how Lucky was taken out of the store that day. His mother said that she turned to get something off a shelf and he was gone. She had always blamed herself. Lucky told her that he couldn't remember what happened but he was sure it wasn't her fault. He said, "Mom, I'll make you a deal."

She said, "What's that, Lucky?"

Lucky said, "I won't blame myself if you won't blame yourself anymore. Maybe I wondered off, maybe it was my fault."

She cried as she hugged him and said, "You got a deal, son."

Lucky said, "Dad, is it true you're a fireman, and, Mom, you're a nurse?"

His dad said, "Yes, I've been with the department for 18 years and your mother has been working as a nurse in the emergency room for 19 years."

Lucky said, "Jeanne is a nurse too. She works in the operating room."

The Carters stayed in Bay City for 3 days so they could give Lucky the time he needed to adjust to having a real family. It also gave Cameron and Theresa Carter time to talk to Joe. They knew Joe had helped Lucky. Lucky would need more help adjusting to things when they got him home too. Joe gave the Carters the name of a friend of his in Reno. Overall, everyone felt that Lucky would adjust to his new life.

It was a Saturday when the Carters took Lucky home. Davey, Kenny and all Lucky's other friends were at Hutch's to see him off. Lucky promised that he would keep in contact on facebook. Starsky and Hutch took them to the airport in his van.

That night Hutch and Davey were eating dinner and Hutch could tell that Davey was missing his friend. He smiled and said, "Son, I don't say this enough. I want to tell you how proud I am of you. What you and Kenny did for Lucky was one of the most sincere acts of kindness and compassion I have ever seen. It's not just that. I'm proud of the young man you are becoming. Whatever you decide to do with your life I will always love you and be proud of you."

Davey smiled and said, "Dad, I've always been proud of you and Uncle Dave too. You're good role models. You two are our heroes always have been always will be. Your friendship and they way you always look out for each other is the reason Kenny and I are the friends we are and have the friends we have. Now let's eat before I puke." Hutch laughed.

Two weeks after Lucky went home with his family, Hutch came home, opened the mailbox and there was a letter from Lucky. He opened it and smiled as he took a couple of pictures out of the envelope. One picture was of Lucky in his new bedroom standing by himself. The other picture was of him standing with his whole family. He had his arms around his little brothers and his parents were standing behind him, they had their hands on Lucky's shoulders. Lucky was smiling in both pictures and Hutch could tell Lucky was happy, really happy. Hutch took out the letter Lucky had hand written.

Hutch read it and could hear Lucky's voice as if he was reading to him.

Dear, Hutch and Ken,

I can never thank you enough for everything you did for me. You saved my life and my sanity. I never thought I would be happy ever. Hutch, when I walked into your class that first day, I was a scared, skinny kid, wearing old torn clothes who never had a friend before. You and Starsky never had a second thought about being my friend. That one moment, that one act of kindness saved my life and changed me forever. I will always be greatful for everything you did for me. Because of the friendships I made at school through you and Starsky, I've had the courage to make friends here. I'm on the track team too. Who knew that by making me run home, I'd be the fastest runner at my new school. I'm keeping the nickname Lucky because that's how I will always feel. Ken, I want to thank you for all the talks you and Dave had with me. You willingness to talk about your experience being kidnapped and how you got each other through it, is the whole reason I was able to talk about my experience. My parents are awesome, and you both were right. They love me and never stopped. I will never forget you guys.

Love always,

Lucky

P.S. I sent the same letter to Starsky and Dave. Hutch, will you please tell the gang at school I'm doing great and I will never forget everything they did for me.

Hutch put the letter on the kitchen table so Davey would see it when he came home. As he put the picture on top of the letter he wiped away the single tear he had rolling down his cheek and he said in a soft voice, "Good for you Lucky."


End file.
